


Propriety

by SavingRainbows (Siren_Bellstrom)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I promise, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Bellstrom/pseuds/SavingRainbows
Summary: Nishinoya Yuu was an improper omega. He was the atypical one, the wild one, the one that just couldn't fit. Why couldn't have he been like Sugawara Koushi who fitted into the box presented to them perfectly?Suga was all pretty smiles and soft words, natural beauty and poised answers always meant to please. The type that any person would be lucky to make.A proper omega. A model omega. Everything he just wasn't.OrThe collective hive mind head canon of Noya being the "atypical" omega and Suga being the "model" omega taken to a logical conclusion.





	Propriety

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I actually didn't think I would actually post it but here I am. Posting it. I wrote this a while back and I have been apprehensive about posting my works but I want to take the step to becoming an accomplished published author and figured fanfiction can be one way of doing it! 
> 
> I love the ABO dynamics so I wrote this! Just please keep in mind that this is from Noya's perspective so the way people are addressed here are based on what Noya calls him (with the exception of Hinata).
> 
> This has only been seen by me so if there are any spelling errors and such, please let me know so I can fix it!

He didn’t mean what he said.

He did but he didn’t but _he did but he didn’t._

Noya was used to messing up, always thinking of it as a process of life. Always racing into things and leaving his head at home. How the hell was he supposed to enjoy life if he was always thinking of his next move missing out on the _now?_ He seldom regretted the decisions he made and he doubted he would for the rest of his life. He didn’t even regret when he made the wrong choices - even though it got him suspended from school and banned from volleyball for a month _but still-!_ Recklessly racing forward without an interest in the consequences was his thing and he wasn’t going to change that.

This was especially true after he presented as an omega.

He presented in the beginning of his last year in middle school. He could remember it all too well, the unbearable heat that crept up on him throughout the day gnawing at his body. Alright maybe he lied- he didn’t remember as much as he thought he did because he doesn’t remember how he made it home after practice _or even going to practice_ but he got the blessing so few people got of presenting on his bed with his parents at home. One sniff and all three knew. _Omega._

Looking back, he wasn’t as surprised by the revelation as everyone else. The possibility of being one was always in the back of his mind, much more so than the other dynamics. He has the soft skin and the disposition of a virtually hairless body, something most who would present as an omega later on in life had, not to mention the fifty too many times people felt it was necessary to point out his height as if he _wasn’t aware of how short he was and he swore if one more damn person called him cute-_ he sighed. As the slick descended from his puckering hole down his thigh and a pulsating sweat gland irritated from incessant scratching he knew it would’ve always been this way. It didn’t make sense as to how he know- _he just did._

After his first heat ended, he can distinctly recall receiving the tightest embrace from his mother to this very day. She wasn’t much taller than him, his eyes looking head on with the unreadable expression in hers. She smiled softly, stroking his right cheek seeming to not mind the tears that were streaming down her face.

“You are a beautiful child.” She said, her gaze turned loving. “You are my precious wildflower that someone will be dying to get next to. Don’t ever change who you are to fit someone else’s standard. Promise me this.” Her voice felt like pure comfort onto his psyche, allowing himself to get lost in her vanilla smell as she emitted soothing omegan pheromones. Dazed, he didn’t really get what she meant at the time but he promised anyways. It was first time he ever wondered if this was what concentrated unadulterated love from a mother was like.

If there was anything his parents were great at, it was keeping discussions about him behind closed doors. Around a week after presenting, his own growling stomach woke him up from bed. He looked at his alarm clock - _when the hell did he ever go to sleep before 11:30-_ and decided it wouldn’t be _too bad_ to get a late night snack. He sneaked past his parents’ bedroom with their door a little more than ajar for some reason, ready to head downstairs _thank goodness he decided to wear socks or the creaking would’ve been terrible_ when-

“We need to fix his personality. At the rate he’s going, he’ll never find a suitable mate.” He could hear the contempt in his father’s voice.

“I...I think his personality is wonderful…”

“ _Wonderful?_ Do you have any idea how hard it will be to get a respectable alpha to even _consider_ taking Yuu as a mate?” He sighed. “Loud, playing in the dirt, not even _bothering_ to change his appearance into something more appropriate.” A sardonic laughter followed. “What am I supposed to do about that boy if he can’t act like a proper omega?” A moment of silence.

“He doesn’t...act like most omegas because he’s different.” Noya felt the uncertainty and underlying fear in her voice because he’s pretty sure this was the first time she spoke against his father’s opinion. “He’s a sweet boy that always means well...I’m sure someone will find him perfect just the way he is.”

Angry alpha pheromones permeated the air, he and his mother whimpering simultaneously. “Your wishful thinking is annoying.” There was no one way he couldn’t flinch at the harsh tone. “You know just as well as I do that if he stays this way, _he will not last.”_ A sudden startled cry and the scent of a distressed omega joined in. It took all his strength into clenching his teeth to not move, fully knowing his father was tightening the grip he had on his mother’s arm. “What good are omegas to us if they don’t do what we tell him to do, _act the way they are supposed to act?_ Don’t you _dare_ speak out against me again.”

Coldness washed over Noya. He didn’t feel hungry anymore.

* * *

 

 

After that night, his mom didn’t change nor did the way she treated her son change. She was still the same soft-spoken, gentle woman he remembered her to be- _like a proper omega is supposed to be,_ a thought coming from the abyss on his mind pointed out-, never once scolding him for the ups and downs of his personality. Even when they went shopping for uniform and his father heavily recommended sticking to omegan clothing his mother encouraging him to wear what made him feeling comfortable. He ended up picking smaller sizes of what most beta males would wear, looking back for his mother’s approval. She always wore omegan clothing inside the house and outside- _the clothes a proper omega would wear-_ not once failing to look beautiful, presentable, and _model omega._

He was taken aback. His mother was a pageant champion in her youth and he was pretty sure it was at a pageant his parents met. She was all pretty smiles and soft words, natural beauty and poised answers always meant to please. The type that any person would be lucky to mate.

_A proper omega._

He ended up adding one omegan shorts-and-blouse set into the mix of uniforms. The constriction that settled over his heart didn’t let up.

* * *

 

Karasuno was better than he would’ve imagined; wearing the school uniform felt better than his old ones, the dynamics were all over the place, and they had a volleyball club led by a spartan coach. _Plus_ they weren’t prejudiced about having omegas on the team? What more can he ask for?! Well, some height would be great and maybe having more barbeques in his lifetime because that doesn’t happen as often as he would like but other than that, no more!

So he walked to the volleyball gym, head held high with his slightly crumpled registration in hand. He saw that the gym was already opened and when he looked inside, there was no one in his immediate sight. Stepping in, he called out to see if anyone was in there and immediately, three people came out of the storage room and _oh._

He didn’t mean to notice the ashen-haired omega with the beauty mark underneath his left eye and flawless skin sandwiched between two alphas first but he did.

The omega stepped forward and Noya found himself enraptured in his smile. “Are you applying for the club?” Noya nodded before he could even process it. The omega’s serene smile widened. “Great! I’m Sugawara Koushi but everyone calls me Suga and I am the official setter.” He pointed to one alpha. “This guy here is Sawamura Daichi, wing spiker specializing in defense.” He pointed to the other. “Azumane Asahi, our glass-hearted ace.”

The latter alpha’s expression shifted into exasperation. “Eh? Why is that my introduction?”

“What are you talking about?,” the former alpha smirked, “I thought it was a fitting introduction for such a goofball like you.”

Before Asahi could respond any further, Suga directed their attention back to Noya. “ So! What’s your name?”

He felt his trademark grin return to his face under the encouragement. “My name is Nishinoya Yuu!” His voice boomed through the gym, both alphas blinking a few times taken aback at his energy but the omega’s face never changes. “I come from Chidoriyama MIddle School and I played libero. Please take care of me!”

“Libero?” Suga gasped. “That’s so cool!”

He practically leaped to get closer to Suga. “Isn’t it?! Isn’t it?! It’s the coolest position to have in volleyball and one of the few a short player like me can survive but even if I was two meters tall I would still be a libero. Because you know what’s flashier than a super spike? A super recieve! And you know who does that?” He pointed to himself in a heroic manner. “The libero!” He laughed heartily and Suga’s smile turned indulgent. Usually around this time, most people would comment that he was too loud and lack omegan mannerisms but the three just laughed along with him.

“I thought I recognized you!” Daichi piped up. “You received the ‘Best Libero’ award last year, right? We don’t have an official libero so we’ll be in your care, Guardian God.”

A blush settled across his cheeks and he sent Daichi a thumbs up.

“Now that it’s all settled,” Suga said, taking the application out of Noya’s hand, “Nishinoya, practice will begin tomorrow. You’re welcome to stay with us if you’d like. We were just sorting out things in the storage room.”

“I’ll join!”

“Great! Follow us then.”

He didn’t follow right after though. Normally, he would be bouncing off the walls, running towards the three making light conversations but he couldn’t do it. He openly watched the shortest of the three answer the questions the alpha threw at him patiently about why practiced was cancelled and what needed to be done for the time being. Suga even scolded the tallest of them about how it’s important to eat a proper meal gracefully.

_Oh._

_Suga was all pretty smiles and soft words, natural beauty and poised answers always meant to please. The type that any person would be lucky to make._

_A proper omega. A model omega._

Oh.

* * *

 

His crush on Asahi appeared out of thin air and to this day he still couldn’t be absolutely sure as to when it started. Maybe it started when he wanted to go to the movies one Friday after practice and Tanaka couldn’t go with him because he was visiting his parents for a dinner that night and Asahi offered to go in his stead. Or maybe it was when Asahi decided to make it a staple to walk him home every day because his house wasn’t too far in the opposite direction. But it also could’ve been that when Asahi spent dinner at his house with his parents and his father decided to tell them about his “atypical” personality and the ever cowardly Asahi _defended his honor._

“Nishinoya is braver that the rest of the team combined. He has a lot of heart to give and I feel happy every time he’s around me.”

He  didn’t even stop the giddiness he felt every time he thought about those words.

_Asahi felt happy to be around him._

* * *

 

With the drama of him being suspended coupled with a month long ban from volleyball, Asahi _finally_ not being a wimp and coming back to the team, it felt as if everything was alright again. He would still go to the movies with Tanaka to see the latest hardcore action movies and walk with Asahi the other days. They even stopped by the crawfish-filled pond on their way home sometimes just to sit on the cool grass and enjoyed each other’s company. They would talk of many things; how Noya couldn’t stop butting heads with his father, Asahi’s parents trying to find a suitable career path because he didn’t want to go to college, how they both wanted to improve their skills for the team.

Noya would often take this opportunity to lean on Asahi’s shoulder- which Asahi didn’t seem to mind and would even put his arm around him- and breathe in the other’s scent with he could only describe as being pure _Asahi._ He loved how heady the smell made him at times, made him feel _safe_ and so _omega_ he didn’t know what to do with himself.

“Ah, Nishinoya.” Asahi softly said one of those days they decided to stop by the pond. They didn’t really talk all too much, just staying close by and enjoying each other’s company.

Noya hummed lightly, using the hand he had on the third year and lifted his head up to him. “What’s up?”

“I don’t mind you laying on me or anything like that.” _Hm?_ “It’s just that the grass is a bit wet..”

Noya scrunched his eyebrow as he stared at the third year in confusion and looked down, wondering when did he push the other downwards- _oh my god his legs were straddling Asahi’s hips-_ “Ahh!!!” He shot up in surprise. “I’m sorry, Asahi-san! I didn’t mean to push you down!” He readied himself to stand up, blush unmistakeable on his face when Asahi’s hands - _how long were they on his waist for?-_ stilled him. The third-year sat up and Noya shifted himself evenly, blushing a bit as he moved back so he was sitting on the other's thighs instead of his groin.

Asahi steadied himself with his one hand behind him and looked down at Noya with a gentle smile. “I don't really mind our position really. You seem to like my smell quite a bit.” He tapered off, quietly chuckling.

He whined in a way which he thought was rather pathetically and put his hands over his face. He must've been a tomato by then. How was he supposed to face his crush when he was caught _sniffing_ him for who knows how long? He didn't even remember pushing him in the first place! “You must think I'm super creepy now, Asahi-san!”

“No I don't think that at all!” Asahi hurriedly said, moving Noya's hand from where they were. “I think it's nice you like my smell.” His smile turned sheepish as he lightly scratched at his chin. “I kind of like your smell too.”

“Really?!” Noya perked up, moving closer. “You don't have to say that to make me feel better, y'know.”

“I actually mean it.” The alpha resting his hands on his waist again and looked off towards what Noya presumed was the east side of the pond. “I always thought you smelled really nice and I would sometimes find myself wondering what it would be like to have it on me...I've been meaning to ask if we could scent-mark each other…” He seemed to shock himself out of his reverie, rapid blush on his cheeks coming on strongly. He looked back to Noya shyly. “That's only if you want to though! I don't want to make you uncomfortable-”

“We should do it.” The omega couldn't possibly stop the cheek-splitting grin he had on his face. “Y'know, for someone so wimpy, I wouldn't have expected you to ask me this sort of thing.”

“Don't be so mean, Noya!” Asahi said exasperated at the libero who just giggled in return.

“But it's cool, I like you this way anyways.” Noya said without thinking. Before he allowed the other to reply, he wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck and rubbed his face sensually into it. He felt the offer stiffen but he was on _cloud freaking nine_ having such close access to his crush's scent _and now they would smell like other-_

“ _Nishinoya.”_ He heard Asahi growl in a voice he honestly never thought the other was capable of. It was gravelly and so _alpha-like_ he felt his buddy downstairs twitch a bit. He let out a quiet startled noise when Asahi abruptly pulled him closer, his large hands imprinting themselves on Noya's hips. “You just smell so good, Noya.” The alpha buried himself even more taking deep sniffs, Noya barring his neck in submission allowing the alpha to do what he wants. Never once in his life, even during his heat when he practically begs for something to claim him, did he feel so _omega_ as he did now. If he was on cloud nine before, he must've been in freaking Nirvana his heart filled with the over-satiated feeling that a _living, breathing alpha_ is scent-marking a defected omega like him. _An alpha who thinks he smells good. An alpha who feels happy to be around him._

“Asahi-san.” He couldn't stop himself from moaning, his shorts gradually getting tighter.

Asahi looked up just as he looked down, their dazed gaze meeting one another straight on. Noya remembered how in books and most movies, they say that when you meet eyes with your romantic interest, your heartbeat speeds up exponentially. But at that moment, he felt his heartbeat actually slowed and _yeah, this feels right_ was the last coherent though he had before their lips met in tandem.

 

* * *

 

The weeks that passed after were absolute freaking bliss; Asahi started to pick him up from his house in the morning and didn't shy away when Noya gave him a good morning peck on the lips as a test to see what the alpha would do and _oh my god how happy is he to see it work._ They even held hands on their whole way to school , Asahi allowing him to fill their time together with random chatter about nothing and _everything was just so awesome._

Asahi-san liked him back. Asahi-san really seemed to like him back. He scent-marked Noya regularly, embraced the surprised glomps Noya had in store for him, and got him a copy of _Die Hard_ with a rose attached to it. That could qualify as a courting gift!

_Asahi didn't ask him to change,_ his thoughts supplied. He didn't ask for Noya to change his hairstyle or wear more omegan clothing or to stop being so loud or stop playing in the dirt or to be more omega-like or, or, _or._ Asahi, a respectable, wonderful alpha, was happy to be around him just the way he is, proper or not.

He decided he was going to confess today. Kageyama and Hinata were fighting, Daichi and Suga had a meeting with the coach, so it was just the underclassmen and Asahi. It was a relaxed Thursday evening, practice that went especially well over, everyone packing up and ready to go home to do whatever they felt like. He could already foresee how it was going to go: the team would stop by Coach Ukai’s shop for pork buns, proceed to their “good work todays” and “goodbyes,” Asahi _always_ asking if it is okay to walk him home to which he always replies that Asahi-san really needs to stop asking him that, they walk and talk, watch the sun set as they finish off their buns, he confesses, Asahi says he returns his feelings and boom!- they are boyfriends. _Foolproof._

The discussion was in full swing by the time Noya tuned back into the conversation, the teams’ voices overlapping each other in rambunctious laughter. He busied himself by shifting his uniform in his bag and picked up the pieces about Ryuu’s recent problem of being unpopular of omegas of all genders, especially the cis-female kind. Reasons are all over places but the one that was unanimously agreed upon was that his punk look scared them. Ryuu looked so comically hurt that he couldn't help clapping him on the shoulder, barking laughter for all to hear.

“It’s okay, Ryuu! I'm sure you’ll find an omega girlfriend in no time with how awesome you are.”

“Noya-san!” Ryuu cried out in hope, stars in his eyes.

“Eh? Don't lie to him, Noya.” Kazuhito remarked.

“Yeah!” Chikara agreed, much to Ryuu's indignant squawk. “Besides, most omegas who prefer male alphas tend to like the tall, built appearance which is why Asahi-san gets confessed to every other day, ne, Asahi-san?” 

How someone who looks so cool on the court can be so weak-willed and sheepish off never fails to baffle Noya.

“Not every other day really, plus their feelings change once they see that I'm not as cool as other alphas.”

“Well, it's not like you returned their feelings, right?” Hisashi said. “You always said they weren't really your type. So what is your type, Azumane-senpai?”

“My type? Well-”

“Asahi’s type are the cute, prim, and proper omegas!” Suga called out, walking in with Daichi in tow.

_Lead._ Lead seeped down his throat, found its way into his stomach, and would not settle.

He ducked himself near his locker to mindlessly rearrange the clean practice clothes inside, hoping no one would notice his abrupt behavior change. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

_Prim and proper omegas huh?_

“Ah, so the traditionally submissive type? Never pegged Asahi-san as that sort of alpha.”

_Neither did I._

“Right? He's usually all about those _super_ into the omega stereotype. Omegan clothing all the time, sweet and meek, the type most parent would want their alpha child to bring home.”

The type most parents would want their alpha child to bring home. Sweet and meek omegas are the type parents want their alpha child to bring home. _Sweet and meek is prim and proper._

“Our entire first year, Asahi used to have a big fat crush on me. He even wrote me a cute confession letter!”

His saliva tasted bitter. Lead weighted in his chest. He forced himself to look at the room only to see everyone enraptured in Suga’s tale of Asahi’s infatuation with him because of course everyone would be enraptured by him.

_Pretty smiles. Answers always meant to please._

_A proper omega._

He couldn’t join on the amusement they were having making fun of the alpha. Asahi denied the claims about his preference but it has to be true. _'I’m such an idiot, damnit.’ Of course_ Asahi wouldn't be genuinely interested to someone like him.

_An improper omega._

Suga is sweet. Every alpha would love to bring him home or parade him around. The omega all the others want to be like. A model omega. _A proper omega._

Why would Asahi like him anyways? He wasn’t sweet or meek or gentle or shy. He didn't have a pretty smile or soft words. He was loud and confrontational and played in the dirt _not even bothering to change his appearance-_

Why was he born an omega? What was the point of him being one if he couldn't act the way they are supposed to act? He had to be _defective._ Yeah, that sounds like it. He was defective because he was improper.

Loud and improper, confrontational and improper, abrasive and _improper, rough and improper, defective and improper-_

“Nishinoya.” A voice sung out quietly. When he looked to see Suga gently looking down, concern in his eyes. _Anger._

“I don't think the others noticed but you seen bit distressed. Is everything alright?”

_Of course you'd notice any proper omegas would notice things like that._ He gritted his teeth.

_“You are a beautiful child.”_

 

_“I...I think his personality is wonderful.”_

 

_“He’s a sweet boy that always means well..I'm sure someone will find him perfect just the way he is.”_ **_“_ **

**_He will not last.”_ **

 

**_“Do you know how hard it will be to get a respectable alpha to even consider taking Yuu as a mate?”_ **

He wasn't suitable to be a respectable alpha’s mate. He wasn't suited to be Asahi’s mate. Suga was because Suga was all pretty smiles and soft words and model omega and proper omega and why couldn't he a natural beauty why couldn't he fit Asahi’s type why couldn’t he be a model omega why did he have to be so defensive and _improper and improperandimproperand-_

“If it's about Asahi, I understand that-”

“Understand? Understand! What the hell do you know?!”

“Noya-”

“Don't 'Noya’ me! All you have to do is prance around and smile and every alpha wants you. You don't have to worry about if you're being omega enough or wanting to freaking shoot yourself in the foot because every freaking day you're reminded that no alpha is gonna want you. You don't have an alpha parent constantly reminding you that no matter what you do, you will never live up to expectations. You don't have to worry about getting an alpha because you already have a perfect one. You and Daichi-san get to have the stupid perfect romance.” He didn't remember his hands on Suga, mildly pushing him into a locker. “I freaking wish I was lucky enough to have Asahi-san have a crush on me for an entire year. You are lucky enough to get an amazing alpha who you're probably going to mate in the future. You are lucky enough to have everyone love you 'cause you're not like me. You're proper and attractive and every omega looks up to you 'cause we are nothing alike. So don't say you get how I feel. You will _never_ get how I feel!”

He caught his breath. The room was silent. Suga stared at him in shock. His eyes were watering. _Damnit._

_I messed up._

“Noya-san…”

He ran. He pushed the door open, ignoring the protest of his teammates behind him, practically jumped down the flight of stairs and ran.

He ran and ran until he found himself in front of the crawfish-filled pond he was so fond of. And sniffled.

_I'm not going to cry,_ he thought. His eyes betrayed him, tears streaming down like a leaky faucet consistent even when he rubbed at them furiously.

Damnit, damnit, _damnit!_ Why did he say that? He didn't mean to say that.

_But you did._

He couldn't face Suga after doing something so uncool like this. Not Suga, not the team, _and especially_ not Asahi-san he didn’t want to. Now they probably think that he's lame-

“Noya.”

His eyes widened at seeing Suga coming towards him with the easy smile that never seem to leave his face.

“S-Suga-san…”

The older omega walked towards him and sat close. Noya couldn't help giving in to cry the moment Suga held him intimately but he mentally scolded himself anyways.

“Suga-san! I-I’m so-”

Suga hushed him gently. “You don't need to apologize for anything Noya.”

“But-”

“I know you didn't mean for what you said to hurt me. It certainly didn't sound like something you would say.”

“I don't - it's just-”

Suga let out smoothing pheromones and they sat in silence for a while.

“'What good are omegas to us if they can't do what we tell them to do?’ Have you heard those words before, Noya?”

“My alpha dad...he said that to my omega mom once- how did you know that?”

“Because my alpha mom used to say that to my omega mom when I was younger too. What you said to me sounded like you heard those sort of hurtful words before.” Suga huffed in disgust. “That outdated thinking just ruins people's esteem and psyche. But tell me Noya- do you think I'm strong?”

Noya looked him straight in the eye. “Of course you are.”

“And do you think you're strong?” He didn't answer right away because the other started wiping his tears and snot away from a handkerchief from Noya didn't know where. “I’ll answer that for you. You are actually one of the strongest people of any dynamic that I've ever known. We are different but we are both very strong in our own ways.”

Noya immediately wanted to protest, that Suga was better than him in every way possible but the older omega probably sensed what he was going to say and flicked his nose lightly. “Don't you dare protest that!” He chided. “It's true, you know? Ask anyone and they would all agree that you are strong. You may be small but I've seen you take on stupid alphas _four times_ your size and _win._ You never hesitate to say what's on your mind, whether it be to chew someone out for being a dick or encouraging us to lift their head up during a game when we are feeling hopeless.” Suga removed the handkerchief and his face was clean, if a bit raw. The third year playfully rubbed his nose against his and he giggled a little despite himself. “You are a wild flower, Noya- all free-spirited and courageous.” Suga placed both of his hands against the second years’ cheeks and pressed their foreheads together, both blushing at the contact. “So what if you don't fit into the omega stereotype? I think it just makes you all the more interesting. There is nothing wrong with the way you are- you hear me? _There is nothing wrong with you._ You don’t have to be 'prim’ and 'proper’ to get an alpha mate. You don't need to be jealous of me or any other omega because you are perfect the way you are. In fact, I know a certain alpha who firmly believes that. Don't know if you've heard of him- the wimpy ace of Karasuno’s volleyball team?”

“Asahi-san?” He didn't dare hope.

“Yup!” Suga let go of him and stood quickly, offering a hand to pick Noya up. He took it. “I could tell about all the times Asahi has absolutely _gushed_ about you but I'll leave that to him when you see him. So be happy, 'kay?” The older omega planted a kiss on his forehead.

His chest burst with feelings that he didn't know how to put in words so he did what he did best and envelope the other in the fiercest bug he could. “Thank you, Suga-san.”

Suga only chuckled and stroke his head.

* * *

 

“Yuu, is that you?” His mother said the moment he closed the door behind himself. She walked to where he was anyways, concern great in her eyes. He hated seeing that look on her.

“You look like you've been crying, my child. I know you don't like when I ask what made you cry so I won't but Asahi-kun came by not too long ago. He had you bags and said he had something important to talk about with you so I let him in your room.”

He nodded, mentally preparing himself. He was tired of being so lame , letting his alpha father’s words and his insecurities stopping him from being who he was. He was Nishinoya Yuu _damnit,_ unapologetic badass libero extraordinaire! He nodded to himself again, sure of what he had to do and headed towards the stairs.

“I'm going up!”

“Take care!”

* * *

 

_I can do this. I can do this._

He opened the door leading to his room, familiar anxiety settling in his stomach when he saw Asahi’s back towards him sitting on the floor reading whatever was on the low table, Asahi looked at him, offering him a smile.

_I can't do this._

No!

Since thinking wasn't his strongest suit- and look where his insecurities had gotten him so far- he decided to go with what his guts told him to do. And that was to bow deeply at the waist.

“I deeply apologize for my sudden outburst! I said your name and embarrassed you in front of the whole team. I will take responsibility for any inconveniences it caused you and if I misunderstood our recent relationship for a courtship, I-”

“Noya!” Asahi rushed out, his arms waving in front of him. “You don't need to apologize.”

Noya looked up. “But I dragged your name.”

“Not really…” He slowly took Noya out of the deep bow. “Let's sit down and talk.” Asahi lead them both to sit against the rails of the omega’s bed, respectable distance away from the other to look at each other's face properly.

The alpha looked away and took an audible deep breath and when he gazed back, Noya saw resolve. “I also want to apologize for not making my intentions clear. I just assumed we were on the same page and ended up hurting you in the process.” The tips of his ears turned red but his face gave nothing away. “I really like you, Noya!” At Noya’s widening eyes, the blush spread across his cheeks and a hand rubbed at the nape of his neck. “I always have. Ever since I first met you.”

Noya blinked rapidly.

Asahi laughed nervously. “I honestly didn't think I would be the one to confess, as weird as that sounds...You were always more outspoken, so I thought if I dropped some hints then-”

“ _Asahi-san!”_ The omega called out, arm stretched out to glomp the alpha. He landed perfectly in his lap, rubbing his face deeply into the other’s neck, wanting to convey all he could the tight embrace he held. Asahi stiffened for moment before allowing his hands to roam near Noya’s waist and back. There was a pull at his shirt off Noya pulled back, admittedly apprehensive. “Should I get off?”

“No.” Despite the heavy blushing going on the alpha’s face, the hand on his waist tightened. “I like us in this position. It might sound a little weird but I really like how you fit into my lap.”

Noya grinned in surprise. “Since when can our resident wimp say stuff like that and not get embarrassed?”

“Ever since the person I've been trying to court have been having doubts!” A hand placed itself softly against his right cheek. “I’ve always admired and felt inspired by you. I didn't know you were feeling like this, Noya. I wish you told me about this.”

Noya attempted to look away but the hand guided him back, pressuring for an answer. He sighed, tired of filtering himself. “I'm not perfect, ok? I seriously didn't mean to drag your name like that but when Suga started talking about your type or whatever I just - I got self-conscious, ok?! Ugh, I'm so lame-”

“Don't speak about yourself like that!” The hand pinched his cheeks and he didn't regret attempting to bite at it which caused the other to chuckle. “You aren't lame. _Definitely_ not lame.”

“But-”

“No buts. You aren't - you  _are_  pretty amazing. I still can't believe I was able someone so great to be interested in me sometimes.” Asahi jolted abruptly. “What Suga said about my preference was just him joking around!” He rushed out. “I don't have a preference but it's mostly submissive omega girls that confess to me and Suga said those types wouldn't compliment my personality all too well so he jokes like that because you aren't like that. He doesn't think you're improper or anything like that but he really likes your wild nature. _I_ like your wild nature. I just _really_ like _you._ Just the way you are.” Noya’s eyes widened at the sudden kiss lingering against his other cheek. “So please accept my confession?”

Noya felt his lips grow into a smile and for once, he didn't feel guilty about it. He nodded furiously. “Please take care of me, Asahi-san!”

Asahi leaned back, a smaller yet identical beam. “If you'll accept me as well, I'll do my best.”

They both sniggered in unison, noses rubbing against one another daintily, lips closing in but not quite touching. And yet, both hearts slowed down to match.

Asahi led him forward with enough time to let him back away even if they don't know it wasn't needed. Warm soft lips met and _yeah, this feels right._

For the first time in a long time, his chest was light.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! Please tell me what you think! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! I hope you enjoyed~ 'till next time!


End file.
